


basorexia

by HeartonFire



Series: take me back to places I feel loved in [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant through 209, F/M, First Kiss, Prompt Fill, Rated for safety, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: basorexia (n); the overwhelming desire to kiss
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: take me back to places I feel loved in [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on [tumblr](https://heartonfirewrites.tumblr.com) by [carry-the-sky](https://carry-the-sky.tumblr.com), one of my very favorite fandom friends. <3
> 
> Set in the canon universe, sometime between 204 and 209. I was torn between T and M, but rated for safety, so it's a very light Mature rating, as fair warning.

Beth knew he was coming. It wasn’t a surprise.

She knew he’d be angry, too. Missing a drop wasn’t exactly something he was likely to let go, even if it was for a good reason.

So, she waited. She stood at the kitchen sink, sipping a mug of tea, while she tried to remember all the details of the speech she was going to say to him. She had to explain herself. He had to listen to her. 

It was like she blinked, thinking about what had happened, what was going to happen, and suddenly, there he was, a dark shadow appearing by the picnic table in her backyard.

Sighing, she pushed herself away from the counter, tugging her sweater tighter around herself as she pushed the sliding door open. 

“Rio,” she said, trying and failing to sound strong as she said his name. She cleared her throat. “Listen, I can explain…”

“Nah,” he said, voice sharp through the darkness as he straightened to tower over her. “You had your chance, ma. I’m not interested.”

Beth came to a stop in front of him, hands trembling a little. “Please, Rio. You don’t understand.”

Rio scoffed. “Think I do. You missed a drop, yeah?”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Beth glared at him. “You make it sound so simple.”

“It is simple, sweetheart. You can’t do what you need to do, you out. That’s it.”

He turned to go, but that couldn’t be the end of this _thing_ between them. It couldn’t be. She couldn’t give up this money now. She still had a mortgage to pay and kids to feed. And, if she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to lose him either. She still wanted to impress him, even after everything that had happened between them. She wanted this.

“Give me one more chance.”

She could almost hear his jaw grinding as he stopped walking, and she knew she was pushing her luck with him. It had been a long time since he had pointed a gun at her, but she wouldn’t put it past him. He was furious, and she knew it.

“Why should I?’ he said quietly, and Beth knew enough by now to know that this was when he was at his most dangerous. Turning to face her, she saw the fiery glint in his eyes that said she needed to tread carefully, but she had to try.

“Because I can do this. I know I can.”

His eyebrows shot up and he just stared at her, with those fathomless eyes, so she kept talking. She’d keep talking as long as she had to to make this work. 

“Listen. I know I messed up, but I was there, ready for the drop, when I saw these three guys watching me. They were all armed, and when I went to get out of the car, they started moving towards me, all at once. So yeah, I got scared and I left. I’m sorry about that. It won’t happen again.”

Something shifted in his dark eyes, and he stepped closer to her. Beth stayed where she was, ignoring the shiver that passed over her at the smell of his cologne mixing with the dew on the grass. 

“You saw ‘em? Waitin’ for you?”

She nodded, and he jerked his chin in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, all the fight going out of her, as she waited for his judgement. She felt small, vulnerable, and she didn’t like it. 

“Nah,” Rio said, making a shushing sound. “Nah, you did good.”

“You’re not mad?” The sudden change in his attitude was almost scaring her more than when she knew he was angry.

“Not at you,” he murmured, lifting his hand to brush the hair from her forehead, with a gentleness that still surprised her. He bit his lip, considering her closely, and suddenly, she didn’t feel so afraid anymore. She had seen that look before, in the smudged and blurry mirror of a bar bathroom.

Her breath caught in her throat, and Rio leaned ever closer, like he was moving in slow motion. There was something magnetic about him, always had been. Something that made it impossible for her to walk away, even when everything and everyone in her life told her she should. 

“You’re somethin’ else, you know that?”

Beth blinked up at him, trying, like always, to read between the lines of what he was actually saying to what he meant. 

Shaking his head, his fingers hooked under her chin to lift her face to his, rough calluses sending sparks over her skin as their lips met. As it was happening, she realized it was their first kiss.

It was softer than she expected, gentler than she could have predicted, despite all the time she had spent distracting herself from even thinking about it. Rio was warm, pliant, his tongue darting out to slip between her lips. She didn’t even try to resist. They were both too far gone for that.

Something that sounded like a low growl rumbled through Rio, vibrating into Beth’s chest where she was pressed against him. Her hands fell behind his neck, holding him to her, and she could feel his fingers tightening around her waist, so hard she wondered if her skin would show the marks later.

Images flashed in her mind, of him, bending her over this picnic table, of her, barely containing a scream as he made her come, and she clenched her thighs together to hold herself together, biting down on his lip as she fought for control. 

“He home?” Rio mumbled, voice rough as it whispered across her face, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

It took her a long moment to realize what he was asking, and she nodded.

Rio looked at her, eyes tracing over her, still burning with something Beth wasn’t sure she could name. She wasn’t sure she wanted to.

“Call me when he ain’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little "deleted scene" from that lovely period in season 2 that I prefer to live in, instead of following the canon as it stands right now. Kudos and comments are so incredibly appreciated, and I'll be back soon with some more Brio content for you! <3


End file.
